Their Story
by Keivcake
Summary: Kau harus mengakui bahwa kau memang mencintainya. Gadis itu hanya masa lalu. Jangan biarkan gadis itu merebut kesempatan yang dia berikan. Karena kisah ini milik kalian. My second fic in Naruto. Hope you like it, guys!


**Author's Note :** Berasal dari lamunan saya karena tidak bisa tidur, jadilah fic aneh ini, jangan mengerutkan dahi saat membacanya, saya hanya ingin berbagi. :D

Silahkan dibaca dan direview jika berkenan…

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu** (lagi)

**Warning : Sho-Ai a.k.a Boys Love, typo(s), possible OOC, etc.**

Saya sudah berusaha agar karakter di sini tidak OOC, tapi maaf jika tidak seperti yang diharapkan. TT_TT

Enjoy!

Pagi yang cerah seperti ini adalah yang diharapkan semua orang. Karena dengan begitu semua orang bebas beraktifitas tanpa takut akan turun hujan. Dan kau termasuk salah satu dari mereka. Kau berangkat ke sekolah dengan tersenyum lebar seolah-olah kau adalah seorang yang baru saja mendapatkan hal yang paling kau inginkan.

Tapi semua orang sudah biasa melihatmu seperti itu, karena kau memang selalu ceria. Meskipun turun hujan dan kau akan berlari-lari dengan baju basah menuju sekolahmu, tidak ada sedikitpun ekspresi kesal yang singgah di wajahmu. Ya, semua orang tahu bahwa kau adalah pemuda yang ramah. Karena kau adalah Namikaze Naruto, anak dari kepala desa Konohagakure yang baik hati dan bersahabat.

Pagi ini kau berjalan dengan santai menuju ke sekolahmu, SMA Konohagakure, yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalmu. Kau tak perlu berlari-lari karena kau tidak akan terlambat meskipun berjalan sambil menikmati pemandangan desamu yang hijau. Kau tidak tahu kenapa pagi ini kau bisa bangun lebih cepat tanpa mendengar teriakan dari ibumu. Mungkin ini awal hari yang baik untukmu? Entahlah.

"Yo, Naruto!" sapaan dari seseorang membuatmu menghentikan langkahmu untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Dan tak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri, seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik sedang berjalan ke arahmu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Yo, Kiba! Tumben sekali jam segini kau sudah berangkat?"

Dan pemuda yang kau panggil Kiba itu hanya nyengir tanpa dosa mendengar pertanyaanmu.

"Hari ini 'kan ada tugas dari Kakashi-sensei, dan sebelum palajaran pertama dimulai harus sudah dikumpulkan, ya…kau tahulah apa maksudku," sekarang kau mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan temanmu ini.

"Kau mau melihat punyaku? Kebetulan juga pagi ini aku bangun pagi,"

"Eh, yang benar Naruto?" kau melihat ekspresi Kiba yang kini terlihat lucu di matamu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Itulah gunanya teman," kau tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

***#*#*#*#*#***

Kau masih saja melamun sejak pelajaran pertama dimulai, entah kenapa rasanya hari ini menurutmu sangat membosankan. Jika ditanya apa yang dari tadi Kurenai-sensei jelaskan di depan kelas, kau pasti tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sejak tadi kau hanya diam melamun memandang luar jendela atau memenuhi bukumu dengan coretan-coretan yang tidak berguna.

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke penjuru kelas, ini masih pelajaran pertama, tapi kenapa tidak ada satu siswa pun yang terlihat bersemangat? Kau hendak meneruskan aktifitasmu yang tertunda sebelum suara ketukan pintu di kelasmu berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian teman-temanmu.

Kau mendengar Kurenai-sensei mempersilahkan sang pengetuk pintu masuk, dan ketika pintu terbuka kau bisa melihat guru kesayanganmu tengah berdiri di depan pintu, Iruka-sensei.

"Permisi, Kurenai-sensei, ada siswa baru yang terlambat masuk karena tadi harus megurusi beberapa hal di kantor kepala sekolah,"

"Ah, ya. Silahkan masuk."

Dan kini semua siswa dan siswi sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu masuk. Tak sampai lima detik kemudian seorang pemuda telah berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah yang menurutmu menyeramkan. Bukan karena wajahnya mirip seperti perampok yang memiliki banyak bekas luka, tapi karena wajah datarnya yang mencerminkan kesombongan. Dan kesan pertama yang kau dapatkan adalah, bahwa siswa baru itu bukan orang yang ramah.

Tepat sekali 'kan dugaanmu, siswa baru yang kau ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu bukan orang yang ramah. Buktinya banyak teman-temanmu yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya dan dia hanya terus saja memasang ekspresi datarnya tanpa senyuman. Kau menilai bahwa dia juga orang yang sangat menyebalkan, karena Uchiha yang kini duduk tepat di depan kursimu sama sekali tidak mau menanggapi pertanyaanmu.

Kau hanya merengut kesal mengingatnya, kau sudah memperkenalkan namamu dengan tersenyum lebar berharap dia akan membalas sapaanmu. Tapi yang kau dapat hanya lirikan tajam darinya yang terarah kepadamu. Tapi bukan kau jika menyerah begitu saja tanpa mendapatkan hasil, seorang Gaara saja kini bisa tersenyum dan berteman dekat denganmu, kenapa Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa. Kau tersenyum dalam hati mengingatnya, sepertinya kau mempunyai rutinitas baru : mengganggu siswa baru bernama Uchiha Sasuke sampai dia mau berbicara denganmu.

Usahamu mendekatinya terus kau lakukan sampai sekarang, lima hari sejak dia pindah ke sekolah di desamu. Kau mulai mengetahui sedikit tentangnya, kini kau tahu tempat tinggalnya, dan ternyata dia hanya tinggal bersama kakaknya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi, kakak yang sangat baik hati menurutmu. Kau pernah sekali bertemu dengannya di jalan, kau menyapanya dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai teman dari adiknya. Satu fakta yang membuatmu terkejut, pria yang kini kau panggil dengan Itachi-nii itu ternyata orang yang ramah meski jarang tersenyum.

Kau memasukkan buku-buku yang berserakan ke dalam tasmu ketika mendengar bel pulang sekolah, kau beranjak dari tempat dudukmu dan menghampiri dia.

"Hai, Sasuke! Mau pulang bersama?" kau berharap kali ini dia akan membalas sapaanmu. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Dia mulai berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikanmu.

"Ayolah, Sasuke, tidak ada salahnya kan kita pulang bersama. Lagipula rumah kita searah,"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" kau tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kita pulang bersama, memangnya salah pulang bersama teman?"

Kau sedikit terkejut ketika tatapannya yang tajam terarah ke matamu.

"Kau bukan temanku."

"Tapi kau temanku," kau tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat dia berbicara.

"Terserah kau,Dobe!" kau merasa senang sekarang, tidak peduli seperti apa dia memanggilmu, karena kau tahu satu hal bahwa dia tidak keberatan kau pulang bersamanya.

***#*#*#*#*#***

Kau memasuki halaman rumahmu dengan senyuman lebar yang sejak tadi tak hilang dari wajah tampanmu. Akhirnya usahamu mendapatkan hasil. Setidaknya sekarang Sasuke tidak keberatan berjalan pulang bersamamu. Kau bertekad dalam hati bahwa kalian pasti bisa berteman baik.

Tiga bulan sejak pertama kali dia mau membalas sapaanmu. Dan tiga bulan juga sejak pertama kali dia mau pulang bersamamu. Kau merasa sangat senang sekarang, Sasuke mulai bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman-temanmu, yang kini juga menjadi temannya. Dia mulai bisa tersenyum, meskipun kadang senyumnya menyerupai seringai sombong. Dan dia mulai mau berbicara tentang dirinya dan keluarganya, meski hanya jika berdua denganmu dia mau berbicara. Dia telah sedikit berubah sejak pertama kali pertemuan kalian.

Tapi kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirimu, kau tidak tahu kenapa kau merasa sangat senang ketika bertemu dengannya. Kau tidak tahu kenapa kau merasa sepi jika sehari saja tidak melihat wajah stoic-nya. Kau merasa aneh ketika kau berada di dekatnya. Tapi kau tidak menghiraukannya, mungkin itu rasa senang karena kalian sekarang berteman.

Kau juga merasa dia sedikit berbeda, dia tidak pernah mau menatap mata beriris biru milikmu. Dia akan menjadi Sasuke yang 'berbeda' ketika bersamamu. Dia kadang bisa tertawa meski tawanya tidak terdengar. Dia bisa bercerita tentang sesuatu sambil sesekali tersenyum ketika kau datang ke rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Ya, sejak dia mau sedikit terbuka denganmu kau sering berkunjung ke rumahnya, bahkan sesekali menginap jika kalian mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam.

Sasuke tidak lagi mempunyai orang tua karena dua bulan sebelum dia dan Itachi pindah ke desa ini orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan Sasuke yang memberitahumu bahwa rumah yang dia tempati sekarang bersama kakaknya adalah rumah orang tua mereka sebelum mereka pindah dari desa ini.

Kau menghentikan langkahmu ketika sampai di tempat yang kau tuju, rumah Sasuke. Besok hari Minggu jadi kau berencana untuk menginap di rumahnya malam ini. Kau tidak perlu segan untuk datang ke rumahnya, karena kau akan disambut oleh wajah ramah dari Itachi, dia bilang dia menganggapmu sebagai adiknya.

"Ah, Naruto-kun!" kau senang sekali melihat wajah Itachi yang sedang tersenyum seperti sekarang.

"Itachi-nii, Teme ada?"

"Tentu saja, kau tahu 'kan kalau dia tidak akan mau meninggalkan rumah jika kau tidak mendampinginya?" kau tertawa kecil mendengar penuturannya.

"Aku dengar itu, Aniki." kini pandanganmu beralih pada Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga dari lantai dua.

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" kau bertanya dengan masih terus memandanginya yang kini semakin mendekat ke arah kalian.

"Sejak kau datang, Dobe. Dan aku dengar yang kau katakan, Aniki,"

Kau memutar bola mata birumu. Dan Itachi hanya tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Ikut aku!" kau merasa dia bertingkah seperti tuan muda saja.

"Itachi-nii, aku ke atas dulu," kau berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, Naruto-kun, nikmati malam kalian,"

"Kau pikir kami pengantin baru? Dasar Baka Aniki!" kau mendengar Sasuke menggerutu kesal.

Kau tahu dia memandangimu sejak tadi. Sejak kau mulai membaca buku yang kini ada di tanganmu. Kau memang membacanya, tapi tidak ada satu pun bagian dari buku itu yang kau pahami.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku sejak tadi, Teme?" kau menutup buku yang kau baca dan meletakkannya di atas meja belajar yang ada di kamar Sasuke.

"Siapa yang memandangimu, Baka?" dia segera kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Bukannya kau yang memandangiku sejak tadi, Sasuke? Memangnya ada orang lain di kamar ini selain kita berdua, hm?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca buku?"

"Ya, terserah kau saja,"

Setelah itu tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar, kau sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri sementara Sasuke masih membaca buku yang dia pegang.

"Sasuke?" kau tidak suka suasana seperti ini, jadi kau ingin membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" kau tahu kini dia memandang ke arahmu tapi menurutmu jam beker kecil yang ada di meja belajar Sasuke lebih menarik untuk kau perhatikan.

"Hn."

"Kali ini aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu," kau tidak berbohong. Kali ini kau memang tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Pernah,"

"Pada seorang gadis?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" sepertinya dia tidak suka pada pertanyaanmu barusan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, Teme, tapi tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menjawab."

Dan benar saja, dia tidak memberi jawaban apa-apa atas pertanyaanmu.

"Apa menurutmu cinta itu nyata, Sasuke?"

"Kau pikir aku orang yang peduli pada hal semacam itu?"

"Aku pernah jatuh cinta –" kau berbicara tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"–pada seorang gadis," kau tahu dia mendengarkan meski dia tidak menjawab.

"Kau tahu, aku mencintainya sejak aku kelas dua SMP, tapi dia sekalipun tidak pernah mempedulikanku," kau tertawa miris mengingat seorang gadis berambut pink yang menjadi cinta pertamamu.

"Dan kau tahu, sekarang dia mencintai siapa?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng singkat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanmu.

Kau kembali tertawa kecil, "Dia menyukaimu, Sasuke. Tidak. Tapi dia mencintaimu,"

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau pasti tahu siapa maksudku, Sasuke," kau membaringkan tubuhmu di atas kasur milik Sasuke. Kau memandangi langit-langit kamar yang berwarna biru, seperti langit, batinmu. Pandanganmu menerawang ke pembicaraanmu dengan gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Naruto!" sore itu kau baru saja pulang dari rumah Kiba.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?"

"Uhm, itu, aku mau bertanya sesuatu tentang Sasuke-kun," kau melihat dia tersenyum malu-malu saat menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Tentang Sasuke? Ada apa memangnya?" sepertinya kau sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kulihat kau dekat dengan Sasuke-kun, jadi aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal. Boleh 'kan Naruto?"

"Ya, kalau aku tahu pasti akan kujawab."

"Apa Sasuke-kun mempunyai seorang kekasih atau orang yang disukai?" kau kecewa mendengar pertanyaannya, ternyata dugaanmu benar.

"Setahuku tidak ada,"

"Lalu, gadis seperti apa yang disukai Sasuke-kun?" kau melihat ke arahnya dan seketika itu kau menyesali perbuatanmu karena hatimu terasa sakit saat itu.

"Maaf, Sakura, aku tidak tahu,"

"Tapi –"

"Aku pulang dulu, ini sudah sore, sampai jumpa besok," dan saat itu kau tidak lagi mempedulikan wajahnya yang kecewa karena pertanyaannya tidak kau jawab dengan benar.

Kenapa saat itu kau merasa marah? Apa kau mencintainya? Apa kau menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya? Kenapa–

"Aww," kau meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalamu. Pandanganmu tertuju ke buku yang kini tergeletak di samping kepalamu. Dan ketika kau memandang Sasuke yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahmu baru kau tahu bahwa dia sang pelaku yang membuyarkan lamunanmu dengan melemparkan buku tak berdosa yang tadi dibacanya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme? Kau pikir kepalaku ini objek lemparanmu, hah?" kau masih mengelus-elus kepala pirangmu yang berdenyut.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, Dobe? Aku memanggilmu dan kau tidak menyahut,"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku bertanya, siapa orang yang tadi kau bicarakan?" kau merubah posisimu dengan duduk bersila di atas kasur Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kan kau tidak harus melempar kepalaku, Teme" kau bergumam kesal.

"Sakura, dia mencintaimu," kau bertambah kesal ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan saja kalau kau masih mencintainya, Baka."

"Apa aku mengatakan kalau aku masih mencintainya?" kau mengangkat sebelah alismu.

"Hn."

"Ck ck. Ternyata kadang kau bisa jadi bodoh juga ya," kau tertawa kecil ketika mata hitamnya menatap tajam ke arahmu.

"Kubilang, aku 'pernah' mencintainya, bukan berarti sampai sekarang aku masih mencintainya,"

Kau ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke sekarang. Jarang sekali melihatnya berpikir dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bercerita padaku?"

"Karena ternyata aku mempunyai saingan, dan Sakura adalah orangnya," kau menunggu dia mencerna kalimatmu dengan masih memasang senyum di wajah berkulit kecoklatan milikmu.

"Ternyata selain bodoh, kau juga gila," kau benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bodoh, dan kau juga tahu kalau aku tidak gila, Sasuke,"

"Dulu aku berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai Sakura, sampai sekarang pun aku masih bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah aku masih mencintainya," kau menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan kalimatmu, "Saat dia menanyakan sesuatu tentangmu, aku merasa kesal. Dan kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku harus bersaing dengan gadis yang pernah kucintai untuk mendapatkanmu," kau merasa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat sekarang.

"Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Sakura, karena aku mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak kucintai, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan semua ini sekarang," kau kembali memandangnya yang sampai saat ini belum beranjak dari tempatnya membaca buku tadi, meja belajar.

"Sasuke," dia memandangmu ketika kau memanggil namanya.

"Jangan pikirkan tentang ucapanku barusan, kita masih berteman 'kan?" kau sangat berharap agar dia tidak membencimu setelah kau mengutarakan semua yang ingin kau katakan.

"Tidak,"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau memang pantas membenciku, aku yang tidak normal di sini, aku yang mencintaimu dengan berharap bahwa kau akan membalas perasaanku, tapi sepertinya–"

"Ternyata kau memang bodoh! Dasar Dobe," kau bingung harus menjawab apa sekarang, karena kau merasa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau akan mengalah begitu saja pada gadis itu tanpa berusaha?" kau masih belum bisa mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Buktikan padaku, bahwa kau memang lebih baik darinya," ah, ingin rasanya kau melompat-lompat di atas kasur sekarang ketika tahu apa maksud perkataan Sasuke.

"Benarkah aku pantas mendapatkan kesempatan ini?"

"Hn."

Kau menggeser dudukmu ke sebelah kiri dan memberi kode pada Sasuke agar dia duduk di sampingmu. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan kini mendudukkan diri di sampingmu.

"Jadi, boleh aku membuktikannya sekarang?" dalam hitungan detik kau telah mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Kau memejamkan matamu, kau tahu bahwa Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu.

"Apa bukti tadi sudah cukup?" kau memandang wajahnya yang terlihat terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang kau lakukan.

"Hn."

"Apa? Belum cukup? Kalau begitu biarkan aku memelukmu malam ini," kau tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Love you too, Sasuke,"

Dan malam itu kalian habiskan dengan saling menghina satu sama lain, sebenarnya hanya Sasuke yang terus-terusan meneriakimu dengan 'Dobe', 'Baka' dan semacamnya ketika kau merapatkan jarakmu padanya dan kau hanya tertawa senang melihat wajahnya yang kesal seperti itu. Sepertinya malam ini berbeda dengan malam-malammu sebelumnya ketika kau menginap di sini. Semoga saja besok pagi kau tidak bangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut karena hantaman buku dari Sasuke.

**END**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Saya tahu ini tidak seperti yang diharapkan, tapi percayalah, saya sudah berusaha. Dan maaf kalau endingnya aneh sangat, saya memang tidak bisa membuat ending yang bagus. Percaya atau tidak, saya mengetik ini menjelang tengah malam. *gaadayangnanya*

Oya, terima kasih juga untuk semua yang sudah mereview fic pertama saya. Saya cinta kalian…*sendkiss* #dilemparitomatbusuk#

Berikan penilaian terhadap fic ini melalui review, adakah yang bersedia mereview?


End file.
